


Broken Beyond Repair

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Betrayal, Regret, Starvation, Traitor Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: // Spoilers for before January 6th, 2021 stream //When L'Manburg is destroyed, Quackity, Tubbo, Ghostbur, and Tommy flee the broken city to the remains of Pogtopia where they live. Life is hard, and the three boys who are alive take a huge hit to their physical and mental health after losing everything they cared about. Tommy was hit the hardest.Now, Phil is back and he wants to fix things with Tommy.Tommy isn't quite sure he wants to._____________________________________________"Tommy, you betrayed us-" Phil tried to say, but got cut off immediately."I betrayed you? I simply realized where my priorities were, where my real friends were." Tommy growled, turning away from Phil. "You teamed up with Dream. I can't forgive you for that. Fuck, you KNEW what he did to me. How he hit me, hurt me, traumatized, and manipulated me. I've realized over the past months talking with Quackity and Tubbo about it, that everything Dream did to me was downright abuse."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 492





	Broken Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> // trigger warnings for referenced abuse and manipulation. avoid reading if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff. stay safe, friends. <3

Rain poured down from the sky, thunder and lightning crashing overhead. Beneath a tree in a forest, a blonde teen sat alone, hugging his legs that were pulled up to his chest. His hair, clothes, and torn up shoes were soaked with water and mud, but he didn't seem to care. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the sound of rain hitting the forest floor, along with the occasional loud crash of thunder which would make Tommy flinch.

It had been a few months since L'Manburg had officially been destroyed by Techno, Phil, and Dream. Tommy hadn't had contact with his father since then. Several months since he pretty much disowned his father. Rainy days like unfortunately always made Tommy depressed, unable to get the events of _that_ night out of his head. 

* * *

_"Why?" Tommy asked softly._

_"We had to send a message." came his father's reply, who stared down at the broken boy with soft eyes. He kneeled down, reaching out to put a hand on the crying boy's shoulder, feeling bad for him. He was his son, after all._

_Tommy snapped at the approaching hand like a rabid dog who had been cornered, slapping it away and looking back up at Philza with so much hatred in his eyes. Phil frowned, moving back._

_"A message?" he growled, breaking off into a laugh as he wiped the tears off his face, standing up. He spread his arms, stepping away from his father, gesturing to the ruins surrounding them. "You call THIS a message?"_

_"Yes. Not to form another government." Phil replied curtly, crossing his arms as he stared at his son. "Governments made me kill Wilbur-"_

_"NO! YOU KILLED WILBUR, PHIL! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF EVERYONE WANTED YOU TO, IT WAS STILL YOU WHO PUT THE SWORD THROUGH HIM!" Tommy screamed, a choked sob leaving his lips. "You say you did all this to put an end to the government that killed Wilbur, but what you fail to realize is that you're picking fucking favourites again!"_

_"...Favourites?" was all Phil could utter, his arms falling to his sides weakly._

_"Yes, **dad**." Tommy hissed, putting emphasis on the word 'dad'. "Just like when we were kids, you always favoured Techno and Wilbur over me. It doesn't even matter that Techno isn't your actual son. You still like him more than you like me! I was just that war-traumatized child who needed your support, but you were never there." _

_Tommy spun around, not wanting to have to look at Phil anymore. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks pathetically, ugly sobs leaving his lips. "You didn't even realize that by destroying L'Manburg, you took away the very last thing I had that reminded me of Wilbur. The REAL Wilbur. Ghostbur is great, but he's not my brother."_

_Phil swallowed a lump in his throat, tears threatening to well up in his eyes. He reached out to Tommy, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Tommy, I- I'm sorry." he whispered, rain dripping down off his soggy hat. He had so much he wanted to say - so many regretful emotions he wasn't able to put into words._

_When the hand touched his shoulder, the teen whipped around, striking his father across the cheek with the palm of his hand as hard as he could, showing no mercy. Phil winced, lifting a hand to hold his cheek where his son had slapped him in shock._

_"It's too late for sorry." Tommy whispered, glaring at him before turning around and storming off into the pouring rain._

_Techno, who had witnessed the slap, came running over. "Phil! Are you okay? Give me a second while I throw hands with him-" the half-Piglin obsessed, turning to chase Tommy before he was stopped by Phil, who grabbed his arm._

_"...No, it's okay. I deserved that." he murmured, watching Tommy join Ghostbur, Quackity, and Tubbo before the group started to leave. Ghostbur glanced behind him - spotting Techno and Phil standing in the rain - and waved an energetic goodbye at them, which hurt Phil even more if anything. The ghost had already shoved bad memories of their previous quarrel about Friend into the deepest corner of his mind, shutting it out completely._

_Tommy was right. Ghostbur wasn't Wilbur. He was merely a hollowed out shell of Wilbur who refused to retain any memories that weren't even remotely happy, and Phil was the cause of that._

* * *

The past few months definitely hadn't been kind to the group. It was March, and the snow from the winter was finally beginning to melt. Having been cast out of their home in the middle of winter had a devastating impact on the boys. Except Ghostbur obviously, who couldn't feel the affects of mother nature's wrath.

The three, Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity, had all lost weight. Food was scarce, even harder to find when there was snow all over the ground. They fled to Pogtopia, thankful that the ravine was still somewhat in contact as it provided them with shelter from the cold elements.

They survived mainly on potatoes and the occasional bit of meat they could get their hands on. Upon arrival at the ravine, Ghostbur had decided to help Quackity weed through the abandoned potato garden, planting new seeds so they could start growing food. 

Tommy seemed to have taken the biggest hit. Tubbo tried his best to support him, but the blonde male fell into another pit of depression. It was hard to get him to eat anything, the teen always insisted Quackity and Tubbo needed the food more than he did. His arms and legs were thin, ribs poking through his skin. His cheeks had sunken in as well from the lack of nutrients. 

He was always cold now, no matter the temperature. He assumed it was likely from his lack of body fat to keep him warm. Still, he welcomed it, the cold at least helped distract him from his terrible thoughts.

He sat in the rain for awhile longer, keeping his eyes closed. The rain was loud - so loud that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching in the distance. He just hugged his legs tighter, burying his face in his wet jeans, trying to drown out the rest of the world.

The approaching person stopped at the edge of the clearing, spotting the teen on the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he instant recognized who it was. The older man pushed his white and green hat up, gripping the umbrella he was holding tighter. 

Tommy heard the footsteps approaching him now, though he figured it was just Tubbo, who frequently came out of the ravine to find him when he got like this. The boy would sit down next to him in the rain, embracing him in a tight hug. Sometimes, a hug was all Tommy needed to make it through the day. Something he never got from his own father.

Phil drew close to Tommy, his chest aching so terribly for his son. The boy looked terrible. He shivered, and looked unhealthily thin.

...Had Phil done this? Caused Tommy to spiral out of control just like Wilbur had?

Phil set the umbrella on the ground, no longer caring if he got wet. He kneeled down beside Tommy - cringing as his knees sunk into the muddy ground, and shifted so he was sitting beside Tommy. Carefully, he extended an arm, pulling the broken boy into a tight embrace. 

Tommy felt Tubbo sit beside him, pulling him into tight hug. What? Tubbo didn't usually hug him tightly. Not to mention the person felt different. His eyes snapped open, looking up to see none other than his father beside him. He flinched, gasping, wrenching himself out of his father's grip, quickly standing up.

"W- What are you doing here?" he stammered, wavering unsteadily on his feet. Phil stood up as well, stepping closer to him. Tommy in turn, took another step back. "I- I'm not going back! I don't want to go back to Dream!" 

Phil stopped advancing on the boy when he heard that, a frown taking over his features. "I'm not going to take you back to Dream, Tommy. I'm here because I'm worried about you." he explained, concern crossing his face. "You look terrible. I want to help you."

"You lost all right to care about me when you decided to side with Dream." Tommy scowled, drawing his sword and gripping it tightly, holding it in front of him defensively.

"I told you, I was sorry about that. I have regrets! Tommy, I miss you so much-" 

Tommy interrupted his words. "NO! I'm tired of this game of pretend, Phil. If you really cared about me, then you wouldn't have left me alone in favour of hanging out with Techno instead of being there to support your two sons who needed you. If you cared about me instead of your own dumbs ambitions and beliefs, you wouldn't have blown up my home!"

"Please, Tommy. We can start over. I'll be a proper father this time. Please, just let me help you." Phil begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, Phil. I've gotten over you. I've gotten over losing you. I've gotten over getting betrayed by you. Why should I go through all that grief all over again just because you decided that you suddenly want to be a father again?" Tommy snapped, glaring at Phil with nothing but cold eyes. 

"Tommy, you betrayed us-" Phil tried to say, but got cut off immediately.

"I betrayed you? I simply realized where my priorities were, where my real friends were." Tommy growled, turning away from Phil. "You teamed up with Dream. I can't forgive you for that. Fuck, you KNEW what he did to me. How he hit me, hurt me, traumatized, and manipulated me. I've realized over the past months talking with Quackity and Tubbo about it, that everything Dream did to me was downright abuse." 

Tommy laughed, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. He still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that he was a victim of abuse - abuse always seemed so easy to avoid until he was placed in that position. A position where he was completely at his friend's mercy due to how dependent Tommy had been on Dream. It was that dependency that stopped Tommy from leaving Logsteadshire sooner rather than later. 

"You sided with your own son's abuser out of your own beliefs. That's fucked up, Philza. I can't forgive you for that." Tommy spoke, taking one glance at Phil before he started walking away. 

"Tommy, please-" the older man begged, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"No, not anymore, Phil. You, Techno, Dream - you guys broke me. When things are broken, you can put them back together, but they will never be the same." Tommy told Phil calmly, irritation laced in his voice. _"And I don't want to be put back together."_

Those were Tommy's parting words to his father as he left the now-soaking man behind in the rain, heading back to Pogtopia. Phil fell to his knees, shoulders and wings hung low in defeat as he watched his son leave. He reached a hand out as if to stop the teen, beg him to come back, but all he could do was let out a choked sob.

There was no fixing what had been broken now. 

Their relationship had been shattered beyond repair.


End file.
